Unrelated Affections
by LunaEstrellaLuz
Summary: Unrelated Affections
1. Unrelated Affections

Unrelated affections

black Butler

_You are utterly annoying _Ciel thought as he laid eyes on his butler. _But so utterly fascinating and perfect. _That thought brought Ciel back to his senses and he turned away from his butler blushing intensely. _I should not be thinking such inappropriate thoughts regarding Sebastian. It's not like he would reciprocate my feelings anyway, Ciel thought dejectedly. Blushing even harder._

Sebastian being the one hell of a butler that he was did take notice of his masters strange behavior. "Is everything quite well Young Master you look flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?" Sebastian asked with an inward chuckle.

Knowing quite well that he had embarrassed his not quite so young master. After all Ciel was to celebrate his 17th birthday in two days. Which made it about 5 yrs he had been in his young masters service. And his rather indecent affections for the boy just got worse (better) everyday.

"I am quite fine you idiot of a butler now leave me and go do something useful." _While I look at your perfect backside. _Now for Ciel this line of thought was nothing new. For years he knew that he had certain _affections _for his demon butler and so far had put no actions behind these stirrings of his.

But it has been getting exceedingly hard when Ciel goes to bed and has dreams of his beautiful demon butler above him thrusting into his hot silky entrance. Sweating and grunting in the heat of passion while he hits that certain spot inside of Ciel that makes him see stars that he was never able to reach himself.

_Indeed it is getting so hard..._


	2. Report

Unrelated Affections Chapter 2

_Now was I? _Thought Ciel as he went back to going through his extensive papers that had been sent to him by the queen. _Ugh, back to work. _Ciel thought tiredly. _It just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Damn. _"Oh, a case? Haven't had one of those in a while." Ciel mused to himself. "Lets see, I have to find the The Mid Town Torso Killer? This has to be interesting." Ciel muttered to him self as he began to read the rather gruesome report.

The Mid Town Torso Killer

Report by Dept. McNelly

Richard Cottingham belongs to a subgroup of sexually sadistic serial killers that try to quench their self-consuming need for sexual arousal by torturing their victims. Apparently the victims pain and terror stimulated the killer, which sends the killer into a frenzy thus causing them to torture them more. Ultimately killing them.

Victims:

Marry Ann Carr

At approx. 7:00 am on December 16th the body of Marry Ann Carr was found outside the Convent Gardens. She was wearing a very plain dress that was cut to shreds. On her right thigh was a clump of her hair that had been similarly cut. Her shoes were missing along with her handbag and parasol. At the time of her death Marry Ann Carr was only six and twenty. Scotland Yard discovered that she had suffered lacerations from a sharp instrument on her chest and feet. Marks on her wrists and ankles showed that she had been tied up. Marks on her lips also show that she had been gagged, further marks show that she had been strangled to death. There were bruises on her shoulders, arms, and chest. Her left cheek bone had a hemorrhage consistent with a blow to her cheek by a blunt instrument. The official cause of death was death by mechanical asphyxia.

Karena Schilltt

At approx. 7:00 am on March 23rd Dept. Richard Bellington discovered the almost lifeless form of Karena Schilltt, Cottinghams only surviving victim. Her account of what happened on the night of March 22nd was absent of most of the lurid details, but the best she could recall after her trauma of her abduction and assault. All day up until 6:00 ,she worked at the Tabby, a tavern located by Drueland village. From there the pregnant young lady went to see her mother at her house. Then returned back to Tabby's at 8:00. She had two drinks at Tabby's where she then left to go and have another at Mcniels, another tavern by Drueland village.

Where she met a man that called himself John Smitherton. During the conversation Smitherton showed curiosity about whether or not his companion was a "working girl". Karena answered no but that did not quell Smithertons interest in her. Karenas description of Smitherton was a young buck with dark blond hair, about 6 foot 5, 30 yrs. Old, sea green eyes and a scar down the right side of his face. Which was "rather dashing." Says Karena. She realized that somewhere in their conversation he mentioned that he lived by Convent Gardens. At about 9:00  
Karena began to feel sick. She got weak and the room started to spin. She put down the drink she was sipping and left the tavern and started walking towards her cottage in Drueland Village. Smitherton feigning gentlemanly concern followed her and grabbed her by the waist, hailed a cab and took her to his house. Woke up to hims slicing hep open with a butcher knife and passed out again. When she woke up she was found by Dept. Richard Bellington. He took her to a hospital where she did of blood loss minutes later.

With this information Scotland Yard found the murderer put his into custody. Where he admitted to both murderers with a smile on his face. We locked him up for the night, but on the morning of March 24th he was gone.

Now with this information the queen and Scotland yard put this case in your capable hands. Earl of Phantomhive.

-Dept. McNelly

_Well that's rather unfortunate. It never ceases to amaze me how utterly disgusting humans are. _"Young master are you ok?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, why?" "You had a rather unappealing look on your face." "Oh, well it just so happens that we have a case now Sebastian." Ciel said tossing the file to his ever present butler. "Case?" "Yes, now if you are done we need to go and investigate." With that Ciel got up, turned on his heel and left his study. _My Ciel has a very appealing derriere, like a woman. _Sebastian mused to himself rather perversely. "Oh well, time to go."


	3. Risqué Trickery

Unrelated Affections Chapter 3

_ I am so upset right now... _Was all Ciel could think as he was rubbing his temples while standing in a dark alley in the middle of London. _This search has ended up with nothing so far. I am so,so vexed and I have a headache from here to France. "_Sebastian?' "Yes me Lord?" "We should depart, this _nobody _has nothing left to tell us."

"Fine my Lord" Sebastian said sullenly, because he had fun torturing the man he had been torturing to get information on the Mid Town Torso Killer. Though sadly the effort was futile. They left the man bleeding in the alley as they headed back to the Phantomhive Mansion. "Sebastian, I am in the mood for some peach tea and a few scones, do you think you could make me some?" "Of course my Lord." _I think I'll put a little something in that tea to help you relax my Lord... _Sebastian though a little _Devilishly_.

At tea time

"Your tea is ready my Lord." Sebastian said as he bowed,gave Ciel his tea and scones and left without his masters dismissal. "I wonder what has gotten into Sebastian, he seems_ off_ today..." Ciel mused to himself. "Oh well." Ciel stated and drank his tea. Half an hour later the bell rang in Sebastian's quarters. _Finally! This going to be interesting. _Sebastian thought to himself as he headed to Ciels study.

"Sebastian?" "Yes my Lord?"_ "I feel very tired.. _Please take me to bed." "Yes my Lord." Sebastian said while hiding a smirk. He went over to Ciel picked him up and took him to the master bedroom. "Sebastian?" "Yes my Lord?" "I feel _funny." _"Well then I guess I should put you to bed yes?" "Yes you should."

"Would you like me to undress you my Lord?" Sebastian asked innocently. "Yes I would Sebastian." _What am I thinking? Sebastian hasn't undressed me since I was young.. Well its too late to take back my words now though. _Ciel stood still and let his butler undress him.

As soon as Sebastian's fingers brushed his skin though a spark of lightning went through Ciel. "Oooh..." Ciel moaned _What in Gods name did I just do? _Ciel was thoroughly embarrassed at the sound that just came out of his lips. _Its working. This is just too perfect._ Sebastian thought to himself as he heard his masters moan.

Just to experiment Sebastian slowly started removing his masters shirt, taking extra care to sliding the fabric over what he knew would be extremely sensitive skin. "_unnn,ohh," Oh my God! I need to stop! _Ciel covered his mouth with his still small hands. "Sebastian please stop whatever you are doing. Please." "What did you say my Lord?" A tug to take off Ciels shirt. "_unnngh! _Stop please I feel so hot.. Please stop." "But I need to finish what I started." Sebastian said as his inner smile was just getting bigger and bigger. "_Please _Sebastian! I feel sooo hot!" Ciel was burning up inside. "Would you like me to help make you feel better my Lord?" Sebastian was openly smiling now. "_Yes! _Please just help me!" Ciel sounded desperate. "Yes me Lord."

_ Luna: So I know I have been lacking in updates, so I am going to update more now. I got addicted to an Ipod touch and got lost some where in the abyss. -embarrassed- So I apologize. Please forgive me. Arigato, Luna.


	4. Need

Unrelated affections Chapter 4

"But I need to finish what I started." Sebastian said as his inner smile was just getting bigger and bigger. "_Please _Sebastian! I feel sooo hot!" Ciel was burning up inside. "Would you like me to help make you feel better my Lord?" Sebastian was openly smiling now. "_Yes! _Please just help me!" Ciel sounded desperate. "Yes my Lord."

Sebastian bent over and licked Ciels earlobe. "What exactly would you like me to do young master?" Sebastian practically purred into Ciels ear. "_Anything!_ Just help me feel better." Ciel unconsciously moved closer to Sebastian moaning when his heated flesh touched **_His _**demon. "Do you like my touch young master?" Sebastian murmured. "Mmhmm..." "Do you want our skin to touch?" Sebastian asked with a smirk knowing his young master couldn't refuse a demon aphrodisiac.

Sebastian slowly undressed his top half,watching as Ciel looked at him with lusty,hungry eyes. "please..." Ciel mewled in a quiet voice. When he looked down he saw that his cock was sporting an already weeping erection. When he looked up he also saw that is handsome demon was also supporting a thick erect cock behind his trousers.

Suddenly embarrassed Ciel tried to cover up himself. "Nu-uh, Ciel don't cover up your beautiful dick. It looks so cute weeping for my attention like it is. So don't refuse me the right to look and pleasure my young master." "ok.." Ciel said as he moved to straddle Sebastian's lap. By this time Sebastian was sitting on Ciel's bed with his pants undone and his thick foot of steel covered silk standing erect and proud. Ciel promptly sat on his demons' lap and started to rub Sebastian's thick length over his twitching enterance.

"Are you ready for this young master?" Sebastian asked even though his masters reply would not have deterred him anyway. "_Yes...please." _Ciel moaned and right when Sebastian was about to thrust into his beautiful masters hole Ciel passed out.

_Sebastian: What the fuck! You are the devil's incarnate you know that Luna? -outraged-

Luna:Why whatever do you mean -not so innocently-

Sebastian: You know what I mean Luna, I mean seriously...you could you just let Ciel fall asleep like that? I was about to ravish him until he forgot his name...You are so cruel...

Luna: You think so? Lets ask Ciel what he thinks shall we?

Sebastian: Whatever, I still hate you..

Luna: Ciel what do you think?

Ciel: ZzZzZz...Sebastian...

Luna:Well there you have it. -walks off-

Sebastian: Luna that doesn't even make sense. Luna come back here! -runs after me-

Luna: Ya know for a demon I'm surprised that he didn't even notice that I ran behind him.. Baka..

Sebastian: Hehe that's what you think..-right behind me-

Luna: OH MY GOD! You scared the crap outta me Sebastian! Sebastian? Ahhhh! -runs away-

Luna:Don't hurt me! -runs far far away-

Sebastian: I still hate her... Now how can I ravish my peaceful sleeping master? -grins like the cat that ate the canary-


	5. Chapter 5

I am deleting this account my stories and such will be on my new one Anguis Reginam.


End file.
